


A Good Sign

by bobtheacorn



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, just bury me, sick!fic because it was fucking 70 degrees this holiday season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobtheacorn/pseuds/bobtheacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken’s fever is so bad when he wakes up that morning, his mother insists that he stay home.  Ken thinks he’s missed enough school this semester to last his entire academic career, but he doesn’t protest.  It takes all of his strength to even get out of bed and shuffle into the kitchen where his mom is making breakfast; his head is swimming, making the room tilt, and he’s so hot it’s difficult to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Sign

**Author's Note:**

> “How beautiful to find a heart that loves you, without asking you for anything, but to be okay.”  
> \-- Khalil Gibran

Ken’s fever is so bad when he wakes up that morning, his mother insists that he stay home.

Ken thinks he’s missed enough school this semester to last his entire academic career, but he doesn’t protest.  It takes all of his strength to even get out of bed and shuffle into the kitchen where his mom is making breakfast; his head is swimming, making the room tilt, and he’s so hot it’s difficult to breathe.  His mom drops everything immediately to check his temperature (38.9) and gives him something to bring down the fever (after he convinces her not to call a doctor, that it’s probably just a small virus that will pass in a day or two).  She leaves the skillet sitting on the stovetop and burns the rice and eggs, and Ken feels even worse for having caused such a fuss.

“Don’t be silly, Ken,” Minomon chastised when he confesses this, after the dubious climb back into bed, “She wants to take care of you.  Now get some sleep.”

-x-

The train is crowded, but no one seems to notice when DemiVeemon works the zipper of Davis’ jacket down and pokes his head up through the neck.  He’s been out with Davis before lots of times, but he’s always hiding from the other humans - especially the grownups - so he never really gets to have a good look at them.  He takes the chance while he can, before Davis catches him and stuffs him out of sight again.  He’s noticed the humans are pretty quiet when they’re on the bus or train together, retreating into their own little worlds for a while.

Even his partner is quiet...

Noticing this with a jolt, DemiVeemon tips his head back to look up at Davis.  The boy is looking right past him, at the D-Terminal in his hands.  He’s frowning, his brown eyes still and distant like he’s not really looking at anything.  Glancing down at the screen, DemiVeemon sees the email Davis sent before they got on the train.

He can’t read it, but Davis told him what it said: **we’re gonna be at the Tamachi station in like 20 mins!  You wanna meet us there and do somethin fun before you spend an hour tryin to explain this “fractions” junk to me??  it’s gonna wipe you out**

He was trying to be funny.  Maybe he tried a little too hard.  DemiVeemon watches Davis’ face for a few minutes, decides the boy is too preoccupied for comfort.

“Davis?  S’matter?” he asks quietly.

Davis shifts, pulled out of his thoughts.

“Ken hasn’t emailed me back!”  He snaps the D-Terminal closed, stuffs it and both hands into his jacket pockets and scans the car.  He looks kinda bummed.  “Guess that’s a _no_ …”

DemiVeemon offers, “Maybe he’s busy right now.”

“Maybe,” Davis relents.  He sighs and tips his head back against the seat, squeezing his feet around his bookbag so it doesn’t go sliding out across the floor of the car.  “I just don’t want to study today.  My brain hurts.  I mean - I like hangin’ out with Ken once a week outside the Digital World, but I still can’t get him to actually go out and _do anything_ with us.  What’s his deal?  Is it just me?  I hope I’m not getting on his nerves, too...”

DemiVeemon tilts his head, “What d’you mean?”

“Well, I mean…” Davis hesitates, raising his shoulders and feigning indifference, “The others don’t really like to hang out with me, either.  Probably because I’m just as annoying as Jun says...”

DemiVeemon is outraged, “I don’t think you’re annoying!”

The corner of Davis’ mouth lifts in a small smile, and it’s endearing, but it isn’t in his eyes, “Yeah, well, you don’t have much of a choice, do you?”

“That’s not funny, Davis.”  DemiVeemon pouts, twisting in Davis’ jacket.  If he had hands right now, he’d squeeze Davis’ face between them, but he doesn’t, so he settles for pressing on the boy’s chest, “I _like_ spending time with you!”

“Even when I’m being annoying?”

“ _Especially_ when you’re being annoying!”

“Hey…!”

“You’re only annoying cuz you care a lot, that’s what makes you such a good friend.”

“Well, I don’t know about - ”

“You don’t like studying,” DemiVeemon points out, “But you come all this way to Tamachi to do it, anyway, because it’s what Ken is comfortable with right now.  Ken likes spending time with you, too, Davis, he’s just getting used to having friends - like you are.”

Davis might act big in front of the others, boisterous and confident, like things just roll off him and don’t hurt his feelings, but DemiVeemon knows better.  As far as he’s concerned, Davis is the best person in the world.  Sometimes he feels small and unwanted, just like everyone else, and that's not fair because Davis deserves as much sunshine as he tries to give the others (even if doesn’t always go about it the right way).  Hoping his words have made a good impact, the tiny dragon digimon rests his head on Davis’ chest.

He only has to wait a few seconds.

“You know an awful lot,” Davis says it like he’s kinda mad, but there’s this warm smile growing on his face, “for someone who ate his weight in pudding this morning.”

DemiVeemon lets out a small hiccup of laughter.

“I try~”

-x-

Minomon hears the D-Terminal buzz, softly from the desk below, the only sound in the quiet.  The larva digimon peeks out over the top of the bed railing to investigate and, in the dimness, he sees the small light in the corner of the D-Terminal blinking.  That blue color means Davis has sent them an email.

Glancing back at Ken, Minomon wonders whether to wake him or not.  

He’s having bad dreams and keeps waking himself up.  He’s gotten out of bed a few times to drink something so he stays hydrated, mostly because his mother pops in to check on him, or Minomon reminds him.  This is the stillest he’s been all day long, spread out on the cool side of the bed near the window, and his breathing has finally evened out a little.  Minomon doubts Ken had the presence of mind this morning, or any other time today, to email Davis and let him know not to come.  Minomon himself can’t type, and it’s out of the question to simply leave the room and ask Mrs. Ichijouji to send the email for him.  Sometimes, Minomon doesn’t like being kept a secret.

He can’t bring himself to wake Ken, and thinks, as he settles down curled against Ken’s back, that maybe seeing Davis will make him feel better.

It always brightens up Minomon’s day when he sees DemiVeemon.

-x-

“Davis...!  There’s no room!”

“You gotta!” Davis says in a hushed tone as they’re walking up to Ken’s apartment.  He has the strap of his backpack in one hand, trying to stuff DemiVeemon down into it with the other, and the tiny dragon digimon is fighting him every step of the way.  “There’s no way I can sneak you in inside my jacket, it’ll be too obvious!  Besides, I'm burning up!  It’s just for a few minutes!”

“You packed too many books!!”

“I wanted to look like I’m really trying, alright!  Now get in there!”

He pulls the zipper closed while he can, and as a last act of defiance, DemiVeemon kicks at the inside of the bag.  Davis gingerly lifts it onto his shoulder.  He feels kinda bad, and doesn’t want to bang the little guy around too much.  Once DemiVeemon settles down, Davis rings the doorbell under the Ichijouji nameplate.  Mrs. Ichijouji answers the door, and before Davis can even raise a hand in greeting she says, “Oh no, Davis, I didn’t realize you were coming today…!”

Davis falters.

“Oh - sorry, is this a bad time?”

“Well, I’m afraid Ken isn’t feeling well.  He was burning up this morning.”  She touches her cheek, looking apologetic.  “I’m sorry, Davis, I hate that you came all this way…  Would you like to come in for a few minutes, anyway, and wait for the next train?  We can check on him, he may be feeling a bit better.”

“Yeah, sure,” Davis says, relieved that he doesn’t have to turn around and go back home right after getting here - right after hearing that Ken is sick, “That’s fine!  Thanks.”

Mrs. Ichijouji’s always great.  She lets him in and asks him how his day has been, if the train was too crowded and if he’s enjoying the warm spell they’re having, and she really listens - not like when his own mom asks in passing while she's thumbing through a magazine or something.

Davis thinks that she’s probably where Ken gets all his niceness from.

-x-

Minomon knows Davis is in the apartment before the boy even opens the bedroom door.  No one else rings the doorbell so insistently, or hits the floor so hard with their feet.  Davis doesn’t say anything when he comes in, so Minomon doesn’t say anything, either.  He watches Davis fumble with his bag in the doorway and cross the room.  He lifts DemiVeemon into the bunk before climbing up himself, and he pauses at the top of the ladder, hanging onto the rail.

“Ah, man,” Davis says.  He doesn’t keep his voice down, but his brow knots with concern.  “He’s not even awake.  How’s he doin’, Minomon?”

Minomon wilts a little, “He hasn’t slept very well.”

“That’s no good.”  Davis climbs up into the bed.  “Has he eaten anything?”

“No.  And he’s still very warm.”  Minomon is beside himself with worry, glad he finally has someone to talk to about it.  DemiVeemon senses that he’s upset, and lays ontop of him - using his weight and warmth for comfort -  and it helps a little, but Minomon can’t help thinking that Ken hasn’t been like this since… since he was very small.  Since the first time they were in the Digital World together.  The larva digimon’s voice is wobbly, tears puddling in his eyes, “Is Ken gonna be alright, Davis?  I don’t like seeing him like this...”

The bunk rocks slightly as Davis crawls across it, but the movement, someone else’s presence in the bed, doesn’t rouse Ken at all.  Davis leans over him, pressing his palm against the side of Ken’s face, brushing back his hair.  He _is_ warm, but not like he’s trying to give the toaster oven a run for it’s money anymore, and he’s sweating but he’s not shivering like he’s cold or something.  That’s probably a good sign.  And this small intrusion, at least, gets a response; Ken groans softly at the added warmth of Davis’ hand, turning his face away into the pillow.

Davis pulls his hand back, firmly pats Ken across the back and looks at Minomon.

There’s a smile on his face to reassure the digimon.

“He’ll be okay.”

DemiVeemon beams, wiggling and pressing Minomon into the mattress, and the larva digimon rushes out a sigh of relief.

-x-

When Ken finally slips back into consciousness, his head is spinning so badly he feels like he’s on a boat, rocking over harsh waves.

The sense of movement makes him feel sick and disoriented, but his thoughts are somewhat clearer than they have been.  Sluggishly, he drags his hands up from beneath the blanket, squeezing the sides of his head.  He takes a deep breath, trying to steady himself and stop the spinning, and realizes he hears voices.  There’s a warmth across his back that’s far too big to be Minomon, and even as Ken registers it, whatever it is shifts, bending and pressing more firmly across his back.

“Put that yellow block there, Davis!  Right there!”

“Hey, don’t tell me what to do - ”

“Oh no…!”

“Aw, Davis, you dropped it!”

“You two distracted me!  Barking orders - you don’t even have thumbs, how about you chill out!  Who’s the professional gamer here?”

Without meaning to, Ken huffs out a laugh.  This gives him away.  The chatter stops, the weight across his back shifts again - Davis’ leg, he realizes - and Ken misses the warmth.

“Hey, are you awake?” Davis asks, “Or just laughing in your sleep?”

“I’m awake.”

Belatedly, he realizes _Davis is here._

Ken lifts his head, glancing back over his shoulder.  Davis is reclined against the wall at the foot of the bed, his legs spread out over the top of the blanket, pinning Ken beneath them so he has a hard time sitting up.  It doesn’t help that he feels so fatigued - his hands shaking, stomach wobbly and empty, head pounding.  DemiVeemon and Minomon are laying on Davis’ chest to get a clear view of the D-Terminal’s screen, but as soon as Ken is up properly, Minomon abandons ship to launch himself at his partner.

“Oh, thank goodness,” the larva digimon frets, worming his way into Ken’s arms and nuzzling his shoulder, “Are you feeling better, Ken?”

Ken offers him a small smile, “A little.  I just needed some rest.”

He lifts his free hand to cup his forehead - he’s cold now that his fever has broken.  Davis sits upright, pulling his legs in and dropping his open D-Terminal onto the bed as DemiVeemon falls into his lap, so Ken can pull the blanket up around his shoulders.  The handheld lights up the bunk well enough for Ken to realize it’s nearly dark outside, just a few slats of orange beginning to sneak in through the closed blinds.  He feels drained, looks blearily at Davis.

“What’re you doing here...?”

“It’s Thursday, remember?”

Ken is silent for a few minutes, then it dawns on him, “Oh!  Oh no...”  He drops his head against his knees, lifts it again, apologetically.  “Davis, I didn’t even think - ”

Davis throws his hands up, like he can bat the apology right out of the air before Ken even gets it out.

“Hey, don’t sweat it!  You’re sick, Ken, it’s no big deal.”

“You came all the way out here - ”

“It’s not that far!”

It’s an incredibly long train ride, but Davis says it earnestly.  Ken shakes his head, swimming in guilt.  He keeps causing everyone trouble.

“Why are you up here?”  He means the bed, gesturing around in the half-dark.  “How long have you been here?  You’re just going to get sick, too - ”

“Not too long.  And I doubt it - I don’t really get sick.”

“Everyone gets sick, Davis.”

“Not me.”  Davis says, brimming with confidence, “Well, maybe like a cold every now and then, but nothing serious.  I don’t usually miss school over it, anyway.”

Ken is silent for half a second, so Davis plows on, trying to defuse him,

“When me and Jun were little, she got this real bad stomach bug that was goin’ around school, but she didn’t tell anyone she wasn’t feelin’ good because Dad was taking us out.  So my Dad takes us to the park, and we run around and have corn dogs and ice cream, and later he takes us to this pasta place for dinner - like _the best noodles_ I’ve ever had in my life, Ken - and on the way home Jun gets sick in the car and she barfs right in my face!”

Davis pauses in thought, then adds, “She doesn’t like me tellin’ that story cuz she says it embarrasses _her_.”

Ken feels too weak to be properly disgusted by this story.

“Why did you tell me that…?”

Davis tends to over-share, so the act itself is not really surprising.  He raises his shoulders, elbows resting on his knees as he rocks forward.  DemiVeemon is snoozing in his lap.

“I dunno, we were talkin’ about bein’ sick,” he says, “And I don’t really ever get sick, I think that’s probably why.  All those germs directly to the face, y’know?  Maybe I built up some really tough antibiotics or something.”

Of course, he means _antibodies._ Ken smiles, cradling his head on his knees as he leans against his legs.  Minomon is pinned comfortable between his legs and chest, blue eyes blinking up at Ken, watching him carefully without comment.

“I don’t think that’s how it works, Davis…” Ken murmurs.

“You ever had someone barf almost directly into your mouth?”

“No - thank goodness.”

“Then how d’you know it doesn’t work like that?  Sounds like a solid theory to me.”

He knows it sounds ridiculous - Davis is just talking to talk, now.  His voice is a surprising comfort, and Ken feels himself nodding off again as he listens, smiling against his knees.  To be honest, he had been looking forward to this all week.  Even though he has seen Davis a handful of times in the Digital World, it's nice spending time with him just like this.  It's nice having someone to _talk to._  It dawns on Ken that Davis must have been here for at least a few hours, sprawled out in the bunk, playing Tetris while Ken slept through the worst of his fever.  He could have gone to the station at any time and gotten a train back to Odaiba.  

But for some reason he stayed.


End file.
